fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Velociprey
Black Velociprey are a Rare Species of the Velociprey that are the tankiest of their archetype and have movements that the previous two species do not retain. Physiology These species feature the exact same body structure as the regular but they sport black scales with violet stripes and a pink underbelly. They also retain dark purple-coloured claws with a light blue beak and a prominent crest that is embedded with a blue and purple colouration alongside glimmering bright yellow eyes. Behavior Black Velociprey sport a distinct leaping combo attack that the regular Velociprey and White Velociprey do not retain. Making them much more dangerous than the previous species. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - (Low) - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Varies Main Prey: Aptonoth Arch-Rivals: The same creatures that threaten the regular species Abilities Note: They're capable of jumping in angles that the previous species isn't capable of - alongside the ability to actively dodge weapon attacks via taking several steps back or several steps to the side - making them more of a challenge to take down. They also sport a high amount of HP and deal a high amount of damage by Small Monster standards. Another Note: Unlike the previous species, Black Velociprey do not flinch each time they're hit and also retain differing sounds to that of the regular Velociprey - being more distorted and metallic sounding. 360 Claw Sweep: It is capable of leaping high into the air and sweeping its claws in a 360 degrees angle to hit hunters. Chained Claw Swipe: It will swipe its claws with precision and proceed to repeat this attack on another target whether its another hunter or a palico. Chain Sickle Drip Leap: It will leap but then change leap position mid-air and divebomb at the hunter with its sickle claws unsheathed. Eight Bites: It will proceed to do the standard 'prey/drome' bite but it will do this in a continuous patterns - 8 times in a row - this can deal serious damage despite Black Velociprey being a small monster. Ecology *Habitat Range These species are much more reclusive and rarer so their locale distribution isn't as well documented as it is for the regular species or the white subspecies. They can be found in pretty much all the locales that the standard species reside in but are specifically nocturnal meaning that this species will only unveil themselves at night although they're also speculated to be crepuscular as sightings have reported them being present during dawn and dusk. *Ecological Niche Black Velociprey sit along with the standard species at the near bottom of the food chain with the potential to be preyed upon by a vast variety of creatures. It is however capable of fending itself against larger threats than the previous species however, due to their enhanced agility. *Biological Adaptations Despite their rarity, their documented sightings have always been with other Velociprey around meaning that these species do still retain the social adaptation that the previous species utilise although the Black Velociprey typically only hunt with the pack during twilight or night time due to their self-awareness of the disadvantage they'd have at hunting during the day with their jet-black colour scheme. Due to them being in far greater confrontations than the previous species as a result of them less capable of camouflage during pack hunts, these Velociprey have retained higher agility and boasts higher intelligence due to many confrontations they've had that required them to use their wits. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = N/A *Dragon = N/A *Earth = ★★ *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Carves Notes * Follows the lineage of the White Velociprey being a subspecies of the regular Velociprey with this Black Velociprey being the strongest of the trio. * Their materials can be used to make extremely powerful weaponry. * Their rarity in-lore is reflected in-game as-well, being very rare to encounter in the games (only appearing at night or twilight as-well) - quests involving Black Velociprey disappear and reappear at complete random in similar fashion to Kirin quests in some games. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Small Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:2 Star Level Monster